Cubic Punch : A Minecraft Fan-Fiction
by MySmilie
Summary: This story is being written as part of NaNoWriMo 2015
1. Chapter 1

You wake up to a nice fresh breeze. You can smell the grass, new leaves, flowers and trees. You sit up and look around. You're confused. You see trees that are too square to be normal. You see the leaves and the grass, something pixelated. You don't know where you are. You look at your hands, your legs, they're blocks. Cubes, everywhere to be seen. You get up to assess the situation.

"What happened last night?" You ask yourself whilst taking a better look around. You just assume that this is some sort of dream and you walk over to a tree. The trunk defiantly is cube like. You decide to check your pockets to see if you still have your wallet and keys. No, nothing. Taking Inventory. You get a weird, tingling sensation all over your body. You question it, but decide it might be best to ignore it.

You take another look at the tree and what's around, just more trees you see. Two different sorts. You're really confused so you decide to punch the tree. You notice with each punch, that section of the tree is getting weaker. You keep punching. The block suddenly disappears and a small puff or pixel smoke and a smaller version of it floats there in front of you. You reach out and it suddenly moves itself into your pocket. Getting Wood.

You decide to punch the wood stump below the one you just got, to see if you can do it again. You can. You punch down the whole tree.

"This is fun." You start to think to yourself, with a smile on your face, starting to pant. You continue to punch down trees around you, then you notice that there is a sun. It's starting to set, the sky is changing colour. Beautiful oranges and pinks, it's still amazing.

You check your pockets again; you have a lot of wood. You notice you can build small things right there. You hold a handful of wood blocks and also notice you can change them into wood planks and have 4x more wood things than before. You change everything over into this new discovery of wood planks.

You sit on the ground, looking at the sun set, playing with your new wood planks then suddenly, you have a crafting table. You're shocked. What in the world just happened here? Bench Making.

It's getting darker now, harder to see. You hear a groan. You look around and you see what seems to be a zombie. It doesn't seem to have noticed you yet. You pick up your crafting bench and go to the area where you woke up. It didn't follow you. You look around again, and you notice other monsters starting to pop up.

You need shelter; you realize that you can put down your wooden planks. You start making a small house. About 5 blocks wide on all sides, 3 blocks high and a bit of a roof. You've left out a couple blocks to act as windows so you can see outside. You put the crafting table in the middle of your new home and you decide to start messing around with the rest of your wooden planks to see what else you can make.

First things first, you decide to make a second crafting table. Just in case. One to have with you and one to stay in your new base. That makes sense. You kneel down next to the table and start messing around with trying to make new things, and then a block falls off onto the ground new to you. You reach down to pick it up, it flies straight into your pocket. You start thinking to yourself, "Am I ever going to get use to this?" You take a closer look at the grassy dirt block next to you. It's not flat like the rest o the blocks. So you decide to stand up and start punching the dirt block. It shrinks and flies into your pocket. You notice what seems to be a book hovering in the space where the dirt block was. You reach down, it flies to you, and you decide to open it up to see what's inside.

All of the pages are fairly blank, apart from a 3 by 3 square grid on the top half of the page. You look down at the crafting table and you see that same grid there. "I think this book may be handy. When I figure out how to make new things, I can write it down!" You're excited and you smile, you look back down to the hole and you see a pen that looks like a feather.

You turn to the first page to write in about how you get wood planks and how to build the crafting table, but the first few pages are already filled in with those things, as well as some wooden tools and other simple things, like torches, sticks, a furnace and how the furnace works. You read through the pages and one by one you start building the tools. You first decide to make some sticks, because you learn they can be the base of a lot of things, so it's decided that you make a good amount of them.

You first put down 2 sticks and 3 blocks of wooden planks in a row. Like magic, the pieces disappear in a pixelated cloud of smoke and what seems to be a wooden pickaxe hovers above the crafting table. It goes into your pocket but you bring it out to have a better look at it. Time to Mine! It's bigger then when it was on the crafting table, it looks like it could properly mine now. One by one, you start to make more of the tools that are in the book.

2 Sticks and 2 blocks of planks, you make a wooden hoe. Time to Farm!

2 Sticks and 1 block of planks, a wooden spade. You decide to quickly dig up the layer of grassy dirt in your base and replace it with wooden planks. You don't want those nasty zombies to try and attack you from below. With the wooden spade, the dirt is a little easier to dig up, but you notice a crack in the handle. You turn to the book and you read the description on the wooden tools page.

"Over time, the more you use an tool, the more it will ware and will eventually break. Wooden tools are known for breaking easily. It is recommended that you soon upgrade your tools for ones made up for either: stone, iron, gold or diamond."

You decide it's best to remember that. But for now, it's time to make the other tools.

2 sticks and 3 blocks of planks in a triangle. You get a wooden axe; you smile and think how this will help with the trees. You start imagining a large wooden mansion with sky high windows and a balcony. You snap back into reality once you notice the sun rise outside. A large grin comes across your face. Your safe for the night.

"One more tool to make, then I can head back out." You think. You quickly turn back to the crafting table and glance at the book.

One Stick and 2 blocks, this makes a wooden sword. Time to Strike!

You notice you have a lot in your pockets, so you decide to try and organise them in a way that the tools are the easiest to grab. You do decide that you have just too much though, you have another quick look through the book and you notice a page or building a chest. You use 8 wood plank blocks in a square and make 2 chests. Below the diagram, you notice some writing with it.

"If you put two single chests next to each other, you can make a larger chest."

You want to give it a go but you realize that your base just really is too small. So you decide, since the sun has risen, it's time to make the home base a little larger.


	2. Chapter 2

You start removing 2 walls and the roof. You start digging the ground and put down some wood plank blocks to try and organise where you want your walls to go. You decide on a large enough space for a few large chests, a crafting table and 2 furnaces. You have another quick glance through the crafting book you found and you notice a few more pages have been filled in. You're happily surprised. Your stomach starts growling. You look up and look around, wonder where you can get food.

You put the book in your pocket and you go over to the trees. The ones you have cut down, the leaves have disappeared but there are, what appear to be saplings on the ground. You go to them and they go into your inventory. You realise you really need to put some of this wood in a chest. Back next to your crafting table, you finally put down both chests. One next to the other. They seem to lock together and form a large chest, like the book had said. You put the new sapling in the chest and you realise that you picked up an apple. A really nice, red looking apple was in your inventory and you hadn't noticed it, maybe it fell out the tree.

You decide to eat it, and start putting more walls back up, so you have a larger base to be safe in at night. This time though, you make your base 4 blocks high, so you have more head room. One step closer to sky high windows.

You've run out of wood, you need more. You look up at the sky and it seems to be about mid-day. You have some time to get some more wood. But you remember that it might also be an idea to make a furnace and make some torches. But for now, wood first to make sure no monster get into your base.

You chop down a few more trees; you change the wood blocks into blocks of wood planks. You watch the leaves fall down, occasionally changing into saplings when it hits the ground. Every now and again, an apple falls, you decide to collect everything. The saplings and the apples.

You finish the walls and most of the roof, you even make a door to use on two sides of your base. It's almost time for the sun to set. You look at your book to see how to make a furnace. It's like making a chest, but instead of using wood, you use cobble stone.

"What is this cobblestone?" I look puzzled at the book, you look up and look around. You flip through the pages and see that when you mine stone, you get cobble stone. You can get to stone by digging down four dirt blocks. But there is also a warning on this page of where to find resources. It says:

"Do NOT dig directly below or above you."

You decide to go outside and start digging down in the dirt in a straight staircase fashion, two blocks wide. After a few blocks down of dirt, you notice some grey. "This must be the stone!" You're excited. You hit it with the shovel a few times and you notice it's not really working. You hit it once more and your shovel brakes into pieces. You need to make a new one, but first you decide to try the pickaxe. It works. But like with the shovel, you notice it starting to get cracks in the handle. You decide to continue to dig down into the stone in the same way you did with the dirt, making a staircase.

You get a few more blocks down and think it may be best to straighten out and make a room under here. It may be a good idea to keep all you're chests down here maybe, instead of in the wooden base. You don't want anything valuable going missing.

You dig around a bit and realize that's it dark and you're scared monster may start to appear down here. You remember seeing torches in the book but you don't remember how to make them. You climb back up the stone and dirt blocks into the daylight to read the book. Every time you open the book, more pages and tips are added, you're amazed by how lucky you are by finding such an amazing, magical book.

You turn to the front of the book, and turn a few pages in to find torches. You need one stick and one coal or one charcoal. You haven't found either yet but you read that you can 'cook' charcoal in a furnace. You decide to do that.

You open the door and see the forest has been chopped back a lot and you don't want to venture to far away from your house, it's past midday already. You go back in, grab some saplings and you plant about 8 of them around the area of your house. You realise they don't grow immediately so you think it might just be easier to go to the forest and just cut down another tree or two. You eat another apple.

You're backing in your house, you close your door and walk over to the crafting table. Like how to made the chest with wood, you make a furnace, finally. In fact, you make two of them. You stack one on top of another so you have two to use, just in case you need to cook multiple things are once. Hot Topic.

You put some wood stump blocks in the top of the furnace and take a look at the book. You read that you can put really anything in the bottom as long as it can burn. You get the rest of your saplings and you put them in the bottom. You watch it. You study the furnace and the cooking process. You learn that two saplings cook one thing. You read the book again and learn the charcoal and coal cook more things at once, about 8 things per one coal.

After a few pieces of wood have turned into charcoal, you take them out and craft a few torches. You put a few inside your house to make sure no monster appear in here. You also decide to put a few outside around your house as well. No monster is going to want to come near your house.

You go over to your stair case down into, what you decide to call, your stone quarry. You put a a couple of torches at the top of your stairs, then a few more down inside the room you were digging out. You hear a weird sound to your left, you swing around and you see some red eyes coming towards you. By the time you can grab your sword, it's already started attacking you. It's a spider. You start swinging your wooden sword and after a few hits to the spider, it dies in a puff of pixels. Monster Hunter! Two bits of string appear. You walk to them and they are in your pockets.

You realise that you're hurt and fairly hungry, but you only have one apple left and you know that won't fill you up. You eat it anyway. You're more bloodied then you thought you were, you need more food. You leave this underground room into what use to be day light. It's now the evening. But nicely, you see something in the distance. You know it's not a monster, you walk over to it. It's a cow. There is a herd of them. It's nearly dark and you know it's not safe.

With your wooden sword, you decide to kill a few cows in hopes to get some meat. You end up with about 5 pieces of raw steak and with one cow's death you got 2 pieces of leather. Cow Tipper! You place your last torch near the herd of cows and you take a risk and run back to your house as the sun slips away behind the horizon.

You quickly open and close the door and get over to your furnace. You take out the charcoal and the 1 wood piece life, and you put in the raw steak and charcoal as a fuel source. It starts cooking. You really are hungry and you're not healing in the slightest.

You step over to the crafting table, put the book on it and start reading it again, waiting for the food too cook. There are now new pages including food, how to get it and a couple recipes for cake, pumpkin pie, cookies and bread. You decide that bread is really easy to make since all you need is wheat. The page before this recipe includes how to get seeds and how to make a farm. All you need is a hoe and a water source. Good thing there is a lake to too far away.

You check on the cooked steak, you take out the 2 cooked pieces and you eat them both, you're full again. Instantly, once you're full, you're wounds start healing up. You are surprised about this.

It's night and you know it's always going to be dangerous. Is it always going to be bad in the dark, maybe this is why we have a fear of the dark, because that's when all these monsters come out. you walk over to a window of your house. You wonder it it's possible to put something, like glass in this space, so you can see better outside and have larger windows.

The book will always have an answer. But until then, you have a good amount of cobble stone with you. You remember seeing in the book that there was more than one type of tool. There wasn't just wood tools, there were also stone and iron. You try and make a new sword with the cobble stone, the same where you make the wooden one. You did it, you made a stone sword. That means you can make all of the other tools with cobble stone as well. You're excited by this discovery.

You make a stone axe, a stone hoe, a stone shovel and a stone pickaxe. Getting an Upgrade!

You feel like you have nothing to do, you wish you could sleep, or just do something productive instead of just waiting around for the sun to rise. You take a seat on the crafting table and you just decide to read. You read that you can make glass blocks by smelting glass in the furnace. You also learn that you can make glass panels by putting 6 blocks of glass together on the crafting table. You keep looking through the book to see what you can find. You read about signs, you make some for organisation, so you know what's in what large chest. You learn about the different monsters in the world, including the nasty and scary Creepers. You also learn about wool and how you can colour it to make fun designs of things. You also read about a bed. This can get you through the night, you can sleep. You start to think if you saw any sheep around but you don't think you have.

You spend the rest of the night reading the book until the sun rises.


End file.
